


As Equals

by rengekusa (LEAUX)



Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Coda, Comfort, M/M, Sappy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wishful Thinking, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEAUX/pseuds/rengekusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to the New 52 Green Lantern #1 (otherwise known as an alternative to throwing Hal out the side of a building).  Sinestro confronts Hal in the empty apartment he's just been evicted from.  With Hal's ring on the wrong man, where has all that famous willpower evaporated to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Equals

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty sappy and borderline OOC. It is just what my guts told me I had to write after reading issue #1.

Hal lingered in the doorway, unsure of how to handle this unexpected arrival.

“We can't be in here.”

Having forced his way into the empty apartment with his ring, Sinestro merely cast a sidelong glance over his shoulder as he strode into the darkened kitchenette, followed by that familiar green glow.

“Regardless of whatever madness your neighbors are accustomed to for having you in their midst, I doubt an alien in the hallway would be a welcome sight. And anyway, you and I have sensitive matters to discuss.”

As the alien in question disappeared around the corner, Hal sighed, carefully closing the door behind him, hoping that as long as he kept the lights off, maybe no one would be the wiser.

“Technically, this isn't even my apartment anymore.”

Sinestro turned to face him, aglow with that particular look – the one that made Hal believe in spontaneous combustion.

“Shockingly, Jordan, I am aware of what the word 'eviction' means. It is no concern of mine who this particular little hovel belongs to. What matters is that you pay attention to what I have to say.”

Silently, they began to size each other up. Even by the wan streetlight leaking through the filthy windows, it was clear that Sinestro was deeply bothered by something, and losing his already thin patience with every passing second. Hal noticed absently that his suit was dripping onto the kitchen tile, making grimy little puddles beneath his sodden shoes. Not his problem anymore.

_“Well?”_

“Well what?” Hal shrugged.

“Well, _what_ do you have to say for yourself, Jordan?” Sinestro bit back, clearly livid that the reason for his presence should be so forgettable, “Do want your precious ring back or don't you?”

Staring at Sinestro's left hand, Hal was again gripped with the difficulty of believing that a green ring – _his_ ring – could have chosen that specific hand to rest on. Even more disturbingly, there was just something _right_ about it.

“Well, Jordan? Should I come back at a time when you've remembered how to communicate?”

“It looks good on you, Sinestro.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“I mean it. I'm sure you've thought about this, but the ring had to have chosen you for a reason. As much as it may baffle me, who am I to get in the way of that decision? What if this is its way of giving you a second ch-”

“I never _asked_ anyone or any _thing_ for a second chance, _Jordan_ , nor will I ever!” he growled, stalking towards Hal until there was nowhere left to run, unless he felt like climbing into the kitchen sink. “I did what was necessary for the sake of this universe, and I will _never_ apologize for that. If this accursed thing is really trying to offer me some misplaced redemption, then that only makes me want to be rid of it all the sooner.”

He tried to regard the ring on the extended hand with resolution, but Hal faltered – what would Carol say? Should he really throw himself into this mess again without trying to talk it out with her first? After she said she would never wear violet again?

“I... Sinestro, for now I think I... you should...”

“What is this?” The change that came over Sinestro's face was barely perceptible, but there was suddenly wonder there – vibrant, and somehow earnest. “What's wrong with you tonight, Jordan? Don't tell me that, in this short amount of time out of the corps, that will of yours has somehow melted away?”

“It isn't as if it was my choice either, y'know?” Hal suddenly shouted, surprising himself. “It's a two-way street, Sinestro! You've been promoted back to the paragon of order in the universe that you used to be, and I'm left sitting here demerited, alone. I've got _nothing_ and apparently _no one_ to fall back on, and if the guardians don't think I'm worth the trouble anymore, then... maybe I'm not.”

As he registered a look of not only compassion, but complete understanding on Sinestro's face, he checked himself. Who's story had he just been telling?

“Heartbreaking as all of that is, Jordan, I think there is something more, here, beneath the surface of your woes.”

Before Hal could react, he could feel Sinestro's fingers against his neck, neatly manicured nails grazing his soft pink skin – heavy, red callouses creeping slowly towards his chin. He flinched, badly, but found himself unable to move. Something in Sinestro's gaze had captured him – he read like a different person, still all arrogance and righteousness, but sincere, as he must have been when he first received his ring.

“There is an aching, just here,” he sighed, slipping his other hand, gently, beneath Hal's rain-soaked tie, “I feel the way it gnaws at your resolve, that iron willpower that has been the making of you. You stand before me, torn and fraying, and it isn't like when you're with that little Sapphire witch, is it, Jordan? Her emotion only forces you to strengthen your bravado, but here, now, I can see it clearly.”

“See what?” Hal choked out, barely managing a whisper. It was mortifying. The effect this little display was having on him sent his mind spinning into all sorts of wicked places it had no business being with someone like Sinestro in the room.

“What your will truly desires, Jordan – what is written across your aura.” The alien continued staring deep into his eyes unabashedly, positively ravenous with curiosity, as if Hal were suddenly the greatest discovery a scholar could hope for.

“Enlighten me, _Sinestro_.” He tried to sound defiant, but lost his resolve as red lips crept closer, as a nose nestled above his ear – a whisper:

“You long to submit.”

“ _What?_ ”

“To let go of all pretense of strength and courage, for even just one moment, and be _controlled_ ,” A deep chuckle resonated warmly in Sinestro's throat, and Hal shuddered as he could feel the vibration – the low bass-tones – echoed in his own rib-cage, "For warriors such as ourselves, such moments of true respite are hard to come by, and... _well_ ," raking his teeth roughly along the pilot's jawline, he finished with a harsh whisper, “That is what you wish for, now, is it not?”

Hal swallowed hard.

“For being such an _upstanding_ Green Lantern, Sinestro, you're the worst influence, you know that?” The pilot managed a shy grin – not quite at ease, but making progress, “It's no wonder the guardians think of you as such a liability.”

“You are in no position to talk, there, _Earth-boy_ ” came the lame retort, as the alien pulled back to regard his former pupil with impossibly playful eyes.

“Sinestro...” Hal faltered again, completely at a loss, unwilling and unable to fight what more than a small part of himself was... more than okay with.

“It's Thaal.”

“Thaal?”

“Hal Jordan, my name is Thaal.”

When their lips met, they were at last, in their hearts, as equals.

 

完 

 

 

 


End file.
